The continued proliferation of digital content items has led to an increase in the number and availability of such content items, as well as an increase in the number and availability of electronic devices and applications used for consuming these content items. For instance, users may consume digital content items, such as electronic books (eBooks) and other types of content items, on a large assortment of different types of electronic devices and platforms. As the number of content items and different types of devices for consuming content items continues to increase, enhancing the user experience while consuming these content items can be beneficial for both the user and the provider of such content items.